


The time Squidward lost it

by KageTheWolf



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageTheWolf/pseuds/KageTheWolf
Summary: The time Squidward lost it with SpongeBob. He killed him. What happens next?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The time Squidward lost it

‘O-oh no, what have I done?!’ Squidward thought as he looked down at his trembling tentacles coved in his neighbors red blood. The dead boy’s eyes are still open and looking at the murder. The knife lays a few inches away from Squidward. The floor is coved in the yellow ones blood. Gary is shaking behind the couch trying to not be spotted.  
“I have to hide this” He whispered to himself. Good thing it was night or else someone would of seen him dragging the unmoving body in the back yard and then burying it in the sand. He used a little piece of sponge he found on the floor to soak up all the blood, took the sponge and buried it with the rest of the sponge. He cleaned the knife several times and put it in the kitchen with the other knifes, so the murder weapon could be identified.  
After he was all done he went into his house took a shower cleaning the blood from his body and went to bed. He had no problem going to sleep even after all that happened.  
Morning came quicker than he expected. He woke up to his alarm and a few minutes after he heard SpongeBobs alarm go off. That’s when everything from last night hit him. He got ready for work, then rode to the Krusty Krab on his bike.  
He got to the restaurant and once he was in his work space Mr. Crabs walked up to him. “Did ya hear what happened the other night?” He started to get nervous surely Mr. Craps can’t know about what he did, already. “That poor squirrel’s glass broke and she drowned in her sleep.” Squidward felt relieved. “That poor boy’s going to be so devastated when he finds out.”  
“Y-yeah” he answered.  
“Where’s the lad anyways, he was suppose to be here thirteen minutes ago. It’s not like him to be late.”  
The day past and no fish dined at the restaurant today. Another day past and still no sign of the Spongy boy. Today the Krusty Krab was packed and there was no one to cook the meals. The line was getting longer and louder and Squidward knew he had to do something about it. He managed to get through the work day flipping a few patties, frying fries and burning some every know and then.  
After a couple days customers started to realize the food tasted off and started eating at the Chumbucket. Plankton walked in laughing. “Hahaha it’s like I don’t even havta try anymore.”  
Bikini Bottoms News came on and the fish started talking. “SpongeBob Square Pants has been pursued dead. There has been no sign of him for days, and the be-loved fry cooked will be missed dearly. That’s all for today folks.”  
“Oh no!” The Crab shrieked “who’s going to cook for the hungry fishy’s now?”  
7:00 hit and Squidward was off to his house. He ate, showered, and was off to bed. He was waken by a bunch of fishes outside. He looked out the window and found the unthinkable.  
SpongeBob…  
Still dead, but not in the sand. He’s floating like all the dead sea creatures do. “Oh no!” He yelled “the sand must have floated away!”  
Squidward walked outside in his robe trying to act like all the others. “What’s going on?” He asked. Someone pointed up and he acted shock when he saw the lifeless sponge above everyone. All the blood had floated away and the stab wounds just looked like more holes in the boy.  
After the body was collected and everything was back to normal Squidward went to work to have an ordinary work day. At the end of the day the news came on again. “Spongebob was recently found dead in his backyard. Forensic scientist say his heart simply stoped working and after a few days his body somehow floated out the back window.”  
“Good thing the window was open.” Squidward said to himself. “I can’t believe I’m actually getting away with this.” He said right before he bursted out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I wrote this while watching Spongebob. I don’t know why. I’ll leave now.


End file.
